oprahcartoonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Evil Shocksquatch
Evil Shocksquatch is the main character of OMC, eh. Appearance Evil Shocksquatch is a nude Gimlinopithecus with orange fur. He has two orange horns, a large chin, and blue eyes. In the future, Evil Shocksquatch has three horns and an orange beard. He wears a maroon Baumannatorium apron that says 'Assistant Manager'. Powers Evil Shocksquatch can shoot lightning and probably has some sort of enhanced strength, eh History OMC *In Trick or Eh, Ben dressed as him for Shrekoween, not knowing that he was real. Meanwhile, the real Evil Shocksquatch was terrorizing children in Baumannville. Later, they fought, and Evil Shocksquatch lost. *In Ferrick 10, Ben defeated Evil Shocksquatch with Dennis. *In How Eatle Saved Christmas, he was evicted from his igloo by Ben. *In Baumann's Cousin Pays a Visit, he was beaten up by Ben twice for Ben's daily workout. *In The Greht Propayne Escapehde, he stole all of the Propayne (like propane but Liam) in Undertown, but was stopped by Alien X. *In Eh, he stole Baumann Robot and tried to use him to take ogre AMERICA, but was stopped by Ben. *In Bullfrag vs. Bullfrank, he was arrested, but broke out and attacked Ben in a hotel. Ben stole a detonator to a nuclear device in the Earth's core from him. *In Astrodactyl's Big Adventure, he helped fight the Incurseans, then had to clean all the bodies. *In The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered, he tried to rob the vending machine in the Alien Museum, but was stopped by Ben. *In A Gift for Gaben, he enlisted Kai and Marriland to help him find the perfect gift for Gaben. He was later blasted to Canada by Evil Atomix, where he built an igloo. *In Malwire, it was revealed that he killed Psychobos. *In The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour, he attacked Eon at home. He escaped while the alternate Bens bickered. *In Nemesis 2: Elshrektric Pacoloo, he attacked the Baumannatorium. *In Something Gilbert This Way Comes, he attacked Ben and Giorgio outside of Swaggatronix. *In Elvis is Alive, he attacked JK Simmons several times. *In The Return of Ferrick 10, he stopped Ferrick 10 using anti-gravity boots, then ate his Omnitrix. *In 69 Shades of Eh, he helped Ben save Kai, and was ultimately left stranded in Canada. *In Ben and Kev: 720 Blaze It, he was eaten by Kev and had sex with Zomboso. Later, he fused with Zomboso to defeat the Admin. *In The Deal, he called 911 when he saw Ben and Baumann kill Ferrick, but he was arrested instead. 30 years later, he wrote a book. *In Paco Learns a Lesson, he fell on Michael. *In Requiem for an Eh, he was killed by Ben while mooning the citizens of Undertown. He came back to life as a Canadian Zombie, starting an outbreak. He was later cured by Smash Mouth and spanked by Ben. *In Who Shot Baumann?, he stole an arm cannon, but was defeated by Crashhopper. He later attended Baumann's funeral. *In The Negative Bautenn: Part 1, he attacked Ben and Kai. Later, he was revealed to be a member of the Negative Bautenn. TAOO *In Tiny Tim and Evil Shocksquatch - Master of Swag in Peril!, he kidnapped Tiny Tim. *In The Dramatic Conclusion! Obama vs. Evil Shocksquatch - Tiny Tim in the Balance!, he was defeated by Tiny Tim. *In Kyle Ehbert, he fused with Kyle Hebert until they were separated by Obama. *In Oh Bama, Where Art Thou?, he kidnapped Obama. *In Obama Has a Confession, he danced at Lasagna Palace. *In Jeff Wipes Out Aids, he helped Jeff and Obama summon Jeff 10. Stick 10 *In Mr. Smoothy vs Milky Bucks, he appeared out of nowhere and danced with Stick 10 Ben. Appearances OMC *Trick or Eh *Ferrick 10 *How Eatle Saved Christmas *Baumann's Cousin Pays a Visit *The Greht Propayne Escapehde *Eh *Bullfrag vs. Bullfrank *Astrodactyl's Big Adventure *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered *A Gift for Gaben *Malwire (flashback) *The Vilgax/Eon Power Hour *Nemesis 2: Elshrektric Pacoloo *Something Gilbert This Way Comes *Elvis is Alive *The Return of Ferrick 10 *69 Shades of Eh *Ben and Kev: 720 Blaze It *The Deal *Paco Learns a Lesson *Requiem for an Eh *Who Shot Baumann? *The Negative Bautenn: Part 1 TAOO *Tiny Tim and Evil Shocksquatch - Master of Swag in Peril! *The Dramatic Conclusion! Obama vs. Evil Shocksquatch - Tiny Tim in the Balance! *Kyle Ehbert *Oh Bama, Where Art Thou? *Obama Has a Confession *Jeff Wipes Out Aids Stick 10 *Mr. Smoothy vs Milky Bucks Gallery Evil Shocksquatch.png|Model Sheet Sexy shocksquatch.png Amal-doll.PNG Evil Shocksquatch As Seen By Vilgax.png|As seen by Vilgax Evil Shockboso.png|Evil Shockboso Evil Shocksquatch 10,000.png|Future Trivia *He is the mascot of OMC, eh *I just realized that the word 'he' is 'eh' backwards *ALL MALES ARE EVIL SHOCKSQUATCH * #notallmen See Also *Evil Shocksquatch 10 *Evil Jeffsquatch Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Eh Category:Evil aliens Category:The Negative Bautenn